All She Ever Wanted
by Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon
Summary: Ginny was always mystifyed by her, now she sees that there's the slightest chance Hermione feels the same. Romance will blossom. Naughtiness will happen. This will be rated M. HG/GW
1. Watching Her

**A/N and Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I gain no profit from this story bar that of the adoration received from my readers. It makes me smile.

**A/N:** I apologise in advance for the spelling and grammar errors which no doubt will occur throughout this story. With my school-work, work-work and current relationship business I don't have time to do more than a fast spell check on each chapter. Please forgive me. Also as a side note, yes, this is a story about Ginny being a lesbian so if you have any issues what-so-ever with homosexuality or sex scenes between women etc. please do not read on. Thankyou.

**STORY SCENES AND SHORT EXPLANATIONS**

Righto, Ill begin with:  
Voldemort- gone.  
Dumbldore- still here, as are Sirius, Lupin and other characters which may have died as a result of Mouldyshorts (voldemort - mouldyshorts Tee Hee).  
It's the gang's last year at Hogwarts however, Hermione is no longer a prefect, nor is Ron because they didn't make head boy or girl (boo sucks to them with knobs on).  
POV changes from time to time mostly from Ginny to Hermy, not sure if ill main any other characters.

**Chapter One: Watching Her**

Ginny Weasley sat at the dresser brushing her long red, if not disobedient hair in to submission

"Why-won't-you-behave!" she muttered agitatedly between brush strokes. Ginny picked up a muggle smoothing solution that Hermione had given her for Christmas and smoothed some into her hair

Hermione was spending the end part of her summer, along with Harry, in the home of the Weasleys. The particular room she was staying in belonged to that of the only daughter born to the Weasley family, Ginny. Finally after much pulling and tugging, Ginny managed to get her hair done to a point which she was satisfied. She stood and turned around breathing in deeply the scent of the room's air. It was sweet with coconut shampoo, rose perfume and the tiniest hint of strawberry soap; the smells which constantly followed Hermione wherever she went. Beautiful smells that she would dearly miss during school when she no longer shared a room with her. It was just one more day until they all had to return to Hogwarts. For Hermione, Ron and Harry, it was their last. It was nearly 10pm and Ginny heard the shower being turned off in the bathroom. She hurried to get in to her pyjamas before Hermione should enter the room. Switching off the light, she rushed to get beneath her sheets and in to a position that made her seem like she was sleeping. Hermione walked in not a moment later dressed in nothing but a bathrobe

"Ginny?" whispered Hermione in to the darkness as she closed the door "Are you awake?" Ginny kept her eyes firmly closed and only responded with deep, sleep like breathing. Hermione shrugged and turned around. Ginny carefully opened her eyes. Hermione untied the knot that held her robe closed and let it fall back over her smooth bare skin in to a heap on the floor. She lifted her damp hair and tied it quickly in to a ponytail before turning back around to find her pyjamas. Ginny closed her eyes again. This time she did not open them until she heard the old springs in the spare bed creak as Hermione got beneath it's sheets. She felt like a nasty spy watching Hermione naked, so 

Ginny had only ever seen the smooth curves of her shoulders and waist. Her morality stopped her eyes from dropping any lower. This had been going on for the entirety of the two weeks Hermione had spent in her room. They were great friends but secretly, something no one knew was, Ginny wanted more.

Hermione's soft and gentle night-time breathing filled Ginny's ears as she watched Hermione's chest rise and fall with each lungful of air. A small doll lay on the bed beside Hermione and she cuddled it nearer to herself. How Ginny longed to be there instead of the doll. Safe and warm in Hermione's embrace. She had kept this from everyone for so long, Ginny was a master of secrets. She'd dated several boys from Hogwarts but finally she realised that the reason no suited her taste was because her taste had nothing to do with the entire male population. Ever since Ginny's fourth year all she had ever wanted was Hermione. True, she kept dating men for a screen and something to hide her feelings with. But more and more often she wondered why. Why didn't she just tell Hermione how she felt? Viktor Krum was just a friend of Hermione's and she knew it. She checked both their letters when Hermione was out of the room. Hermione had divulged in a most recent one to Viktor, and it was very surprising indeed, that she found herself looking at a 'Porn' magazine. Ginny only had a vague idea of what one of these was, being a muggle custom and all. But she knew it had pictures of naked women in it. Maybe Hermione wasn't interested in men either and she had a chance? This had started the dreams.

Last night's had been amazing. She had managed to seduce Hermione in to letting her be accompanied to the Prefects bath, late at night. They had dashed along the corridors and when they finally filled the bath with water and they were naked beneath the sweet smelling foam of the pool sized bath Ginny had pressed herself against Hermione and kissed her, after which Hermione had whispered 'I love you'. The next morning Hermione had asked what she was dreaming about because she'd had an enormous smile across her face while she was sleeping. Ginny blushed and said something about winning the Quidditch would cup on a Comet 260 and they both laughed at the hilarity of it over breakfast with the others.

Ginny was thinking of what she would do if given the opportunity to be with Hermione. Would she just blush and go date Seamus Finnigan? Or would she... Ginny fell asleep.

--

Ginny was awoken on the last day of holidays by a gentle shaking of her shoulders. Once again, she'd been having the dream about the prefect's bath. Hermione's lovely face was smiling down upon her

"Good morning" she said letting go of her and peeling back the sheets. Ginny rolled over and began to get up rubbing her eyes

"Morning" she said sleepily feeling around on the ground for her other slipper

"Come on sleepy head, your bottomless pit brothers will eat everything if you don't get downstairs soon" Hermione said handing her the matching fluffy bunny she'd been looking for

"Thanks" Ginny smiled as Hermione left carrying her toothbrush

After wrestling the last piece of bacon from Ron, getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Ginny and Hermione decided to go for a short walk around the yard. Mrs. Weasley gave them a bucket of leftover lettuce to feed the chickens whilst they were out there. Hermione sat on the garden bench and Ginny sat beside her putting the lettuce bucket between them. She took out a large leaf and held it as the chickens came running towards them to eat it. Ginny could think of nothing to say as they fed the chickens the lettuce. Eventually she came out with

"Enjoyed your holidays?" in an awkward sort of tone. Hermione seemed not to notice

"Of course I have, you know I always do" Hermione smiled as a chicken jumped on to the edge of the now empty bucket looking for more food

"Oh, yeah well I wanted to ask you something" Ginny said in a little bit of a rush. Hermione turned towards her with a concerned frown upon her features

"What did you want to ask me?" she questioned. Ginny grew a little tense and swallowed thickly. Hermione's gaze didn't leave her face and it was making her nervous. Ginny spoke again finally

"I uh..." at that point a second chicken jumped next to the other and the bucket up ended sending feathers and small lettuce scraps everywhere

"Merlin's pants!" gasped Hermione standing up quickly "Sorry, they just alarmed me a bit is all. What were you saying?" Ginny knew Hermione wouldn't fall for the 'oh, nothing' line so her mind raced trying to think of something

"Oh, right yes, um... Have you seen my other dark purple sock?" Hermione's features relaxed again

"No, sorry I haven't. Is that all? You were looking all serious before" she said. Ginny shook her head and bent to pick up the food bucket

"No, no, that's all, sorry if I worried you" she uttered hurriedly before turning towards the house "I think mum's waving at us to come inside. I still haven't packed quite everything for school"

"I'll help you if you'd like" Hermione offered kindly

"No, it's okay, I think you ought to help Ron, if mum mails him extra underwear again I think he'll have a fit"

--

On the last night in the Burrow, several unexpected people had come to join them including, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and a new woman Abigail (whom insisted on everyone calling her Abby) and even a haughty Percy whom had brought an awkward Penelope Clearwater with him. Their final dinner was, as always expected, a large feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley that left everyone very full. Dessert consisted of miniature strawberry cheesecakes, custard, ice cream, strawberry jelly, chocolate pudding and a delicious fruit salad by the end of which everyone felt they would pop.

The conversations of the table began to separate amongst themselves as everyone leaned back to let their food settle. There were the usual conversations, Mrs. Weasley and Charlie's hair, Mr. 

Weasley and Percy about Ministry business, then there were a few unusual ones, Ginny and the twins guessing how many piercings Abby wasn't telling them about, Fleur and Penelope discussing 'Which Witch' magazine's recent article on tacky robes and then a hushed conversation between Hermione, Ron and Harry

"...I'm just asking if she's said anything to you about it, she did have a crush on you way back then you know" Hermione said to Harry while looking over at a snickering Ginny. Harry peered over too

"She hasn't said anything, and she looks just fine now anyway" Harry replied thoroughly confused. Hermione had been trying to find out if Ginny had been keeping a secret from her

"Well, I lost my Prefect's badge the other day..." began Hermione

"But you're not a Prefect anymore, why d'you need it?" Ron cut in

"Memoirs Ronald, memoirs!" she hissed "If it's that I think she would have told me by now"

"Well then it's not that is it?" said Harry looking longingly at a bowl of chocolate mousse with just a few mouthfuls left in it

"So why don't you just ask her about it if you're so worried?" Ron said leaning forward and taking the bowl of mousse. Harry's face fell a little

"I can't do that! It's a girl rule!" Hermione said shocked

"Bugger the bloody rules and stop pestering us about it, if we hear anything, we'll get back to you, problem sorted" Ron said before scooping the last spoonful of mousse into his mouth

--

"..promise you won't take any herbs not given to you by a teacher, this is your final year and I don't want any of you getting hurt..." Mrs Weasley was giving her annual 'Be careful, be happy, be good or else speech to the four of them' "...and don't you dare go blowing up toilets or enchanting statues like Fred and George or I'll march down there myself and bring you home!"

"Yes mum" chanted Ginny and Ron

"Of course Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione and Harry

"Right then, off you go, quickly now, the train's about to go" said Mr. Weasley. A loud whistle blew and a guard started walking down the train closing doors. They all hurried in to a carriage and started walking down the train to find an empty compartment

**Review if you're interested in more chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Recieved With Waiting Arms

**A/N- Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't think I'd get a response at all! :S Thankyou for the great reviews and the many Alerts that have been put on this story. Please keep submitting reviews, it only takes a second and really makes my day.**

**Chapter Two: Received With Waiting Arms**

The four of them continued walking down the corridor, passing a couple making out in a compartment

"Bloody hell, don't give the train half a chance do they?" said Ron as the couple squirmed around in the seat slightly crumpling a copy of The Quibbler "I mean, it's only been a few- -shit it's Luna and Neville" said Ron after they had walked a few steps forwards. Everyone immediately retreated and peered through the glass. Indeed it was their two friends making a scene. Harry knocked loudly on the door making them both spring apart revealing Neville's face to be covered in an odd purple ink and Luna to be wearing purple lipstick. Harry opened the door

"Mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full" said Harry after a second or two of awkward silence. Immediately they both started jabbering to cover up their obvious embarrassment

"Yes come in!"

"How were your holidays?"

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"What was the best thing you did?"

As if they were puppets, everyone rolled their eyes in unison. The train bumped along for several minutes in total silence again. Ron was the first to confront Neville and Luna

"When did you get together?" he questioned lazily. Neville looked shifty and couldn't speak so Luna cut in

"About 10 minutes ago" she said simply bending to pick up her magazine and smoothing it's edges back to normal

"Fair enough then" said Harry and everyone began talking to each other about their holidays and silly things that had happened during. Ron was in the middle of attempting to look like one of Fred and George's new masks at the joke shop when the Lunch Lady and her trolley were rolling by. She tapped on the window and Ron looked around with the most grotesque face that she frowned disapprovingly and kept walking. Everyone fell over each other trying to get to the door to catch up with her. Hermione just sat and watched the others race down the corridor before realising not everyone had left. Ginny was sitting across from her

"Hi" said Ginny with a little wave

"Hi" replied Hermione "Do you mind if i..." she indicated the seat next to Ginny

"Of course not" Ginny smiled. Hermione quickly changed seats

"So, I was wondering something..." trailed off Hermione, for the first time in her life, lost for words. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat "...In the garden yesterday, did you really... um... did you say everything that you really wanted to say to me?"

It was a full minute before Ginny plucked up enough courage to respond. She hadn't expected Hermione to bring it up again. She should have, Hermione's as beautiful as she is brainy so Ginny shouldn't have expected herself to be surprised. Ginny opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before giving up on words entirely and shaking her head

"So... what did you want to tell me?" Hermione probed further. Ginny shifted again. She told herself encouraging things 'there are plenty more fish in the sea' 'who knows, you might get lucky!'

"Hermione I," as if on cue, Ron burst back into the compartment shouting

"Harry got in to a fight with Draco muggle style and Neville tried to break it up. You can guess how that went, so Luna joined in and some other Ravenclaws got angry at some Slytherins who inturn accidentally punched a Griffindor whose friends started on the Hufflepuffs, lord knows why, and... hey, why aren't I in there?" Ron turned and fled with the two girls hurrying at his heels. Hermione pulled out her wand on the way down when they started to hear the yelling a bit louder.

I t was a full scale brawl. No wands, just fists and feet flying everywhere. Girls tugging each others hair, robes being ripped, books being torn... Ginny watched in awe and adoration as Hermione, in one fluid movement flicked her wand and shouted

"Immobulous!" instantly everyone became trapped in the spell's force field like barrier and couldn't move and inch. Hermione let the spell stick for a good few minutes before removing it. Everyone collapsed on to the floor when released and many glared angrily at Hermione. A few smiled gratefully, possibly because they hadn't done anything, just been caught in the uproar. Harry and Ron emerged battered and bruised then cowered under Hermione's angry stare. Neville was out cold on the floor being fanned by Luna.

--

The train began slowing down as they rounded the corner approaching school. Everyone had changed in to their robes and were gathering their things from seats, preparing to leave in the torrent of bodies flowing from the carriages. Harry and Ron had tried to charm off most of the worst bumps and bruises over their faces in order to look mostly senior whilst leading the first years towards Hagrid. The doors opened (magically everyone assumed) and the students flowed out in an sea of black hats and cloaks. Ginny and Hermione were caught next to each other like sardines in a can. Hermione stumbled and began to fall forward; Ginny caught her awkwardly around the chest. Hermione regained her balance and Ginny let go, only realising then where her hands had been

"Uh, thankyou" said Hermione in a discomfited tone as a blush crept over her face. Ginny saw Hermione start to grow red and then felt her cheeks growing warm too. There was no time to dwell on this accident because the Thestral drawn carriages were filling up quickly and as seniors members of Hogwarts and Gryffindor house they would come under the wrath of Professor McGonagall's glare. A very bad thing.

All the students filed in to the Great Hall looking and pointing at the ceiling. Tonight it was raining outside and the roof had taken it upon itself to turn the rain in to shining, diamond like droplets that glittered magically above the hundreds of floating candles that lit the room.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood from his place at the head of the staff table to talk to the students. As soon as the old wizard with his half moon glasses, elegant robes and long silvery beard rose from his seat the Great Hall fell silent. He looked down upon them all smiling and opened the doors to the great hall with a flick of his wand; as they opened, in trooped Professor McGonagall and a group of freezing first years. Hagrid following discreetly after (or at least as discreetly as Hagrid could be) shuffled in to his place at the teacher's table

As the first years lined up, Filch placed a stool in the centre of the hall and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat upon it. A rip near the brim of the hat opened (much to the first year's shock) and began to speak and sing

_Welcome to Hogawarts all those who have been here and welcome to those whom have not_

_I expect today is the start of a fun year and off on many adventures you'll all trot_

_Such happiness I feel, though I'm just a hat, to see so many students around me_

_Their eagerness to learn about magic and spells never ceases to fill me with glee_

_Many years I've existed in this very school and to this day I've never seen_

_Such a sense of warmth, such a sense of love between houses silver, gold, red and green_

_But also betwixt those of canary yellow- and those caps over there, the blue coloured fellows_

_You should all cherish what you feel, not only in mind but in heart_

_Because in a world like this with days like these, not having love could tear you apart_

_Now first years, decide between smarts, skills, courage and glory!_

The hall erupted in to applause as McGonagal called the first name.

--

Once everyone was thoroughly stuffed and quite sleepy, People began to start moving off to their respective dormitories and beds. Ginny had decided to tell Hermione of her true feelings then so she could start the new school year with no odd moments between them. She hoped maybe Hermione would be happy and maybe they'd even date... She was getting ahead of herself. Let Hermione decide what to do with the situation. She's a smart type of girl. Ginny caught Hermione at the foot of the stairs just as she was about to retire to Gryffindor tower

"Can I talk to you for a moment Hermione?" said Ginny carefully. Hermione stifled a huge yawn

"Of course, but can you make it quick? I'm ever so tired..." she trailed off in to another yawn as Ginny led her to a more secluded spot off the main hall. Hermione sat down on a knight's bent knee as Ginny spoke to her

"So you heard the sorting hat's speech tonight didn't you?" Ginny started not knowing what to say to begin with. Hermione nodded dumbly, her eyes half closed "Yes, well it said some... interesting things about love and that didn't it?" again Hermione nodded "Well, in the spirit of the sorting hat, I think I should be really honest with you Hermione. For a while now i... haven't been able to stop thinking about you" Ginny looked at her feet for a few moments waiting for a response. When she looked up, Hermione's head was resting on the knights arm and she was sound asleep. Ginny gently shook her awake. Hermione muttered something indistinguishable then obliged to Ginny's attempts to get her to stand up and walk to Gryffindor tower

Once in Hermione's room, Ginny peeled back the sheets and Hermione got right in and immediately fell asleep again. Ginny was about to leave before turning back to the bed and tucking Hermione in. Just before shutting the drapes around the four poster, Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered

"Sweet dreams"


	3. Inside Her Head

**A/N- Thanks once again for the awesome feedback. Here is next chapter, as expected. :)**

**Chapter Three: Inside Her Head**

Hermione woke up early the next morning, long before any of the other students sharing her dorm. She went over the window and looked outside. The beginnings of a beautiful, clear sunny day full of promise looked back at her. She smiled a little. It was lovely to wake up like this.

After changing in to her robes and gathering her books in to her bag, Hermione realised there was little else for her to do. She walked down the winding staircase to the common room where the fire's embers had just about glowed their last and sat in a large, comfortable looking armchair. In her head, she sang a muggle song from her parent's collection. It was a fairly good song, but played over and over in her mind for a good 45 minutes it was driving her mad. She began to whisper it softly to herself

"Uptown girl... you know I can't afford to buy her pearls..." she sang just under her breath. The sound of soft footsteps came from the other girl's dormitory. They got closer and closer until Ginny appeared, gently rubbing at her tired eyes and still in her pyjamas. _She looks so cute with her hair all sleep messed... _Hermione thought idly. Ginny seemed not to notice Hermione in her sleepy stupor and crossed the common room to wards the toilets without so much as a glance toward her. It was only at that point Hermione remembered how she had got to bed last night. All night she'd had wonderful dreams of kissing, and love and... Now she thought about them, Ginny. She had been entirely in love with Ginny, kissing her tenderly and stroking her hair as they fell asleep in her bed together.

Ginny had pulled her aside after dinner and... Oh no! She'd fallen asleep when Ginny was trying to talk to her about something! _How horrible of me _Hermione thought. _I'll have to make it up to her today somehow_

Ginny crossed back across the common room again, still not noticing Hermione was there. She walked up the stairs and disappeared. Hermione looked at the foot of the stairs where Ginny had just been and thought about the dreams again. Her soft lips on her forehead kissing her goodnight... it had all felt so real... Just dreams they were, only dreams that Hermione really should shake herself of before school began. How on earth would she be able to concentrate with Ginny nibbling at her earlobe whilst putting her hands under... _Stop it! _She told herself firmly _Ron would never forgive you if you ever hurt Ginny over some silly hormonal dream_.

--

Classes went as per usual for Hermione, she was heartily welcomed back by all her teachers with little phrases like 'obviously you didn't stop studying at all over the holidays' and 'didn't get a wink of sleep did you?' By lunch time, she was thoroughly sick of all the praise and attention. And she hadn't been able to stop thinking about last night's dreams. Harry and Ron gave up trying to talk to her between classes because her mind wasn't on anything else and she wouldn't listen.

Hermione entered the Great Hall just as Harry and Ron were leaving. Her mind was now somewhat focused and she smiled and waved as they passed her. She sat down heavily at the Gryffindor table for lunch opposite Ginny

"How's your first day been going then Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently. Hermione looked up with a weary glance

"If I hear one more teacher try to tell me how amazing I am, someone's going to end up in the hospital wing" she said flatly

"Would it matter if a student said it?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked puzzled and Ginny continued "You really are amazing Hermione, amazing and beautiful" and then before Hermione could come up with any semblance of a reply, Ginny left the table

Hermione watched her long red hair flutter out behind her as she dashed away. Now she was beyond confused. She loved Ginny to pieces, but never had she heard such a heartening sentence from her before. _I wonder if Ginny really... likes me..._ Her mind trailed in to a frenzy of other thoughts. So much so that she didn't notice Neville asking for her to pass the salt to him

--

Honestly, Hermione knew that she'd liked girls for a little while. She'd kissed some of her muggle friends for fun and messed around in a strip club once, but this was totally different. Ginny was not only amazing on a physical level, she just seemed to exhale beauty. It wasn't until now that Hermione fully appreciated-

"Miss Granger are you even listening?" demanded Professor McGonagall of her. Hermione's head snapped up instantly with a guilty look all over her face

"Yes Professor" she lied. Her answer was met with a disapproving glare

"Very well, then please explain the _precise_ order of incantations which one would follow to remove a tail from themselves?" McGonagall said. Hermione looked shifty for a moment before looking down at her notes, which were completely blank except for a tiny, crossed out "hg+gw". She gulped and looked back at McGonagall. Shaking her head in disappointment she took 5 points from Gryffindor and resumed the class much to the Slytherin's amusement.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Ron from Hermione's left who had actually taken notes for himself for once. Hermione just shrugged

"You've been really out of it all day Hermione, what's wrong?" queried Harry from her right. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the Professor again

"First not listening, and now talking over me. If you want to take a detention along with another 5 points from Gryfifndor, it can be arranged Miss Granger" Hermione glumly picked up her quill and began copying from the board and from Harry and Ron's notes, which were no doubt inaccurate, but due to her busy mind she had no other options. A scrap of parchment was passed to her from Harry

_Hermione, you know as well as I do that you NEVER ignore any teachers. Tell us what's wrong already._

Harry's scribble was added to by Ron

_Yeah Hermione, don't force us to take our own notes, it doesn't feel right._

Hermione rolled her eyes before swiftly answering them with

_I can't stop thinking about this dream I had of someone_

Ron and Harry audibly gasped before both trying to seize the paper first. Harry got it and wrote

_Who?_

Ron nodded in agreement to Harry's question. Hermione thought for a moment before writing

_I can't tell you_

_Why not?_

"Because talking _and _writing notes in my class is completely unacceptable!" shouted Professor McGonagall "All three of you, detention with Filch tomorrow night. He has some barrels down in the dungeons that need to be cleaned. If I hear another word or see another thing that is not to do with my class, you will all have detention for the next MONTH. Am I making myself clear to you three?" They all nodded. Harry and Ron both moved a few inches away from Hermione so they wouldn't be distracted.

--

At dinner, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had wanted to speak to her about what she'd said at lunch. She finished dinner as quickly as she could before leaving the Great Hall to go look for Ginny. She had to have eaten something so Hermione went down to the kitchens to see if she was there getting some food from the house elves. As she approached she heard the pea r on the bowl of fruit give a giggle as the portrait swung forward to open the door to the kitchen. Hermione saw a flicker of red hair slip through the hole before it closed again.

For about ten minutes Hermione waited outside until the pear giggled again and, as she had expected, Ginny emerged from the kitchen holding a small chocolate éclair. She spotted Hermione and looked awkward

"Hello" Hermione said with no expression in her voice. She didn't really know what she wanted to convey to Ginny just yet. Ginny looked shifty again before holding out her dessert

"Chocolate éclair?" she offered kindly. Hermione softened at the hope that was spread across the younger Weasley's face and smiled

"Yes please" she replied and Ginny broke the éclair in half for the two of them. They sat upon the cool marble floor to enjoy the sweet together in silence. When they were both finished, neither of them was getting up. It was a strange silence as they both leant against the wall, their hands on the floor either side of them. There was nothing really to say that Hermione could think of at the present moment. Hermione noticed Ginny's hand inching closer to her own. Hermione moved her hand and closed the gap so their pinkie fingers were just touching. The girls looked at each other before moving in unison so they were holding hands.

Slowly, ever so slowly, their heads moved closer together so they could smell nothing but the chocolaty sweet scent from the other's mouth. Ginny's eyes looked in to Hermione's, asking them if 

this was what she wanted to do. Hermione nodded and smiled as Ginny pushed soft rose petal like lips against hers. It was like the world stopped around them, everything seemed beautiful and wonderful for just a few moments before

"Well look at you two..." said a voice from a little way down the corridor. Hermione's perfect world shattered as the kiss was broken and she looked around.

In the corridor was...

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	4. Secrets

**A/N-I am so sorry for taking so long and keeping you in so much suspense!! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!! And especially the 1500 hits that have just been counted! They mean so much to me. I know everyone is very concerned who is currently discovering Hermione and Ginny's secret so I'm going to be honest, not even I knew when I wrote it. 3 hours later I came up with something, hope you all like :)**

**Chapter Four: Secrets**

"It's the little weasel and the brainiac, doing naughty things outside the kitchens..." cackled Peeves the Poltergeist zooming towards them. Hermione and Ginny stood up quickly, horrified. Peeves was trouble, with anything

"Please Peeves, don't tell anyone what you've seen here, it's really nothing..." Hermione said trying to coax Peeves in to keeping his ghoulish mouth shut

"Pwease Peeves, don't tell anybody Peeves" was the reply in a mock baby voice from Peeves. Ginny moved in front of Hermione. Ginny thought to herself, how could she bribe Peeves to keep him quiet? _Aha! I've got it!_

"Listen Peeves, if you tell anyone about this, we're not going to tell you where Snape's been hiding his frog's liver stash" Ginny said smiling knowingly

For many a year, Peeves had broken in to Snape's storeroom and stolen all the slimiest things he could get his mitts on to throw around the dungeon or cause havoc In the halls until Professor Snape, quite fed up with having to replenish his stocks, hid everything potentially disgusting away from the pestering, peevish poltergeist. **(A/N Say that 10 times fast "Pestering, Peevish, Poltergeist")** Peeves looked pensive for a moment

"Will Professor Snape be angry?" Peeves asked

"Oh, horribly so" said Hermione nodding encouragingly. _I think my plan's working _Ginny thought to herself_, he just needs one more push and we've got him..._

"Filch will have to clean up wherever you put it for weeks..." Ginny said "Gosh, he'll be furious..."

"Peevsie's mouth is sealed, where's the guts?" Peeves said in a business like tone, spinning his bow tie in excitement. Ginny divulged the information to him. Peeves got the most evil look imaginable on his face before beginning to fly away

"Wait a minute!" said Hermione. Peeves halted and turned slowly

"Yes oh fluffy one?" Peeves said looking at her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes

"Don't tip any on us, or we're not telling you where he hides it next time" she said firmly. Peeves gave a little salute before zooming through a wall with a pop

"That was a close one" breathed Ginny starting to walk back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione followed

"If it weren't for your quick thinking..." Hermione started

"But you made sure he wouldn't tell again with the promise of more gross stuff" Ginny cut over her

"But I wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't come up with the idea in the first place" argued back Hermione

"But you're the smarter one of the two of us" Ginny said

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Hermione laughing a little

"Oh shut up and kiss me" replied Ginny pushing Hermione over to wall and pressing her lips against her. Hermione completely gave in to Ginny this time, putting her arms around her and holding her closely. Ginny put her hands up behind Hermione's head to deepen the kiss.

The feeling was wonderful for Ginny. She loved how Hermione tasted so much that she pushed her tongue against Hermione's closed lips. Almost instantaneously they parted allowing Ginny's tongue to slip inside and explore every inch of Hermione's mouth. After a minute or so, Ginny removed her tongue and Hermione took her turn to investigate Ginny's mouth. Ginny pushed Hermione harder against the wall so there were absolutely no gaps between them. Hermione moaned just a little at the pressure of Ginny's waist against her.

Soon Ginny noticed Hermione's hand trailing its way just under her shirt and tucking itself into her skirt, rubbing gently at her hip bone. Ginny felt her pants getting warm. She wanted Hermione so much... Suddenly they heard footsteps and quickly broke apart

"It's the Hufflepuffs! Their dorms are down here!" hissed Hermione pushing Ginny away and dragging her in the opposite direction

"How do you even know that? No wait, let me guess, 'Hogwarts: A History?'" Ginny hissed back running along an empty corridor

"No, I overheard them in the library" Hermione said as doubled back down the corridor, Ginny followed. Then Hermione turned around again

"What on earth are you doing?" said Ginny. As if answering her question, there was a loud pop and a door appeared in the wall. Hermione wrenched it open and pulled Ginny inside behind her. She shut the door quickly and they were closed into darkness

"Room of requirement. _Lumos_" said Hermione, igniting her wand tip. As she did so, about a hundred other candles in the room lit themselves. Ginny and Hermione turned around. They were in a huge romantique style bedroom, complete with a simply enormous bed and a large gold bubble bath. Ginny raised an eyebrow

"Was this your requirement?" she asked looking at Hermione who deeply blushed

"Not necessarily..." she mumbled. Ginny put her arm swiftly around Hermione's waist and pulled her close so they were looking in to each other's eyes. Ginny had a mischievous glint in hers

"Waste not, want not" she grinned

--

"So where on earth have you two been?" demanded Ron as the unsuccessfully tried to sneak in the common room without being noticed. Hermione looked clueless

"Oh, um... Peeves, Yeah, we ran in to Peeves" said Ginny quickly in a very suspicious tone

"Oh, right, well, enough said then" said Ron, his mind just a tad too dim to pick up Hermione's guilty face. Ginny grinned at Hermione who grinned back when Ron turned around to go to bed "Guess I'll see you two in the morning then eh? G'night"

"Night" they said in unison, then giggled. Ron turned and eyed them for a moment before turning back and walking up the boy's stairs

"...girls..." he muttered.

--

The next few weeks, Hermione and Ginny were dating... sort of. When the words 'soft of' come in to play in any life situation, "sort of" breaking up, "sort of" hungry, "sort of" dead, they imply a sense of limbo between two situations, places or feelings. You're only "sort of" hungry, but you finish all your dinner anyway. So in this "sort of" case, Ginny and Hermione had been taking every break between class, every before and after lunch time they had, every early morning and late night they could possibly find- and sneaking off into the room of requirement or an empty classroom.

True, the room of requirement was not always convenient (which Ginny thought was a little hypocritical of the room) because it could be only located in one corridor. It was not as thought they had done anything really dirty with each other either. They'd decided between each other that they would wait a little while before taking their relationship any further (or telling anyone about it for that matter) so really they'd only kissed and cuddled together, nothing more. Although both of them wanted the other rather desperately

Until they decided to tell anyone about their relationship or Snape ran out of gooey stuff, it was going to stay a secret just between them...And yes, rather awkwardly Peeves. Or so they thought

"...good day Severus" said Professor McGonagall shutting the door to her classroom and turning around. She gasped "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley! This is most inappropriate!" Hermione and Ginny had been leaning over a desk and kissing each other fervently at this point in time. Yes, they'd been walked in on by a teacher, possibly one of the most mortifying experiences that a student could ever have at any school. Ginny and Hermione broke apart quickly, looking ashamed

"Sorry Professor, we'll just be going now..." said Hermione and they both made for the door

"Now just a minute girls" McGonagall said stopping them in their tracks. They turned back around to face her "I'm not trying to discriminate against... your sort of tastes, but you will be treated just as any other couple in the school, I don't want to see any more of this in _any _classroom. Harmless as it may be, it is extremely unorthodox and will result in house points being taken"

"Yes Professor, we're sorry" said Ginny "But you see, we're not really like any other couple, I mean, no one knows that we're, i..." Ginny trailed off. She was trying to think of a way to tell McGonagall to 

keep her mouth shut as politely as possible. Try this on your headmaster sometime, see how well you fare. McGonagall pursed her lips and thought for a few moments

"You're telling me none of your classmates know, so you've been ducking in to my classroom to keep it a secret?" she questioned of them. Ginny nodded

"Please Professor, we're going to tell them, but just not... Not right away" Hermione said

"What you do and don't tell your friends is none of my discretion, I'll leave it up to you. I have seen nothing today girls, but if I hear of it again there will be consequences"

Ginny and Hermione hurriedly left the classroom. Once outside the door, they both nearly walked in to Harry and Ron, who were both staring at them confused

"What was all that about?" asked Ron. Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances before both spluttering excuses

"We didn;t ask to use the classroom"

"A spell went wrong"

"Someone bewitched her desk"

"We were looking for my book I left in there"

All very flimsy excuses which only dug them further in to the hole. Ron raised a sceptical eyebrow showing his true resemblance to his twin brothers as Harry simply shook his head

"Contrary to what you two might think, we know you've keeping something from us for the past month" Harry paused for a moment letting Hermione and Ginny take it in "Whatever you guys aren't telling us, remember that we're still your friends" Harry said before turning and walking away. Ron eyed them suspiciously again before walking away after Harry. Ginny turned to Hermione

"We should tell them" they both said in unison, then giggled

"But seriously, should we? I mean, yes they're upset with us now, but I don't fancy seeing Ron's face when he finds out about his best friend and his kid sister" reasoned Hermione. Ginny put her hand to her cheek and frowned

"I know, but they _are _going to find out eventually" she said "So maybe it's better off telling them rather than having them find us together like just now. That was seriously close"

They both fell silent, lost in thought. Ginny had wanted Hermione for so long, she'd never considered how her friends and family would react to her being a lesbian. It was somewhat of a taboo subject at Hogwarts. There were a few girls in other houses that people suspected were gay, but there wasn't really a lot of talk about it.

And her family, another nightmare. _Dad wouldn't care, Mum'd just make sure I didn't tell any of her friends and write anonomously to Witch Weekly's potion accident section...Oh god I can see the headliner now 'Help, my daughter's been affected with a love potion- On another girl'_

Ginny really couldn't tell anyone, not just yet. She needed more time with Hermione all to herself. If they told anyone, there'd be so many watchful eyes on them all the time. She didn't think she could handle so much focused attention. It was their secret, their...Love? Was it love yet? Ginny surprised herself with that one. Hermione was amazing in so many ways, but did she really truly love her? So many thoughts were rushing through her mind, she barely noticed Hermione telling her that it was time for class

"Come on Ginny, I'll talk to you after dinner and we can decide on telling them then" Hermione said as she head off in the direction of Charms. Ginny nodded and waved goodbye as she head for Care of Magical Creatures. How on earth do you explain you're in love with your brother's best friend?


	5. Coming Out

**A/N Difficult situation isn't it? You try telling your best friends (one of which you **_**know **_**has had a crush on you for 6 books prior) that you're in a relationship with a person who is also one of their good friends. Awkward... Thanks for the reviews, on with le story. By the by, anyone wanna nominate themselves as BetaReader for this? It occurred to me I have none as yet. I'm also very sorry about the long wait for this chapter, i've been HORRIBLY busy with school lately, lots of assignments, but im still trying to write chapter 6!! Just gimme a week or so... **

**Chapter Five: Coming Out**

Ginny chewed her food slowly, it was halfway through dinner and the rest of the Gryffindor table was talking animatedly about the first Quidditch trials coming up. Ginny had been thinking about trying out again because she'd already played in the team in her fourth year (when Umbridge confiscated Harry, Fred and George's brooms). But now with Hermione a as a new factor to consider, she didn't see herself having the time for it. Across the table, Hermione looked equally as thoughtful as Ginny.

Ginny looked up and found Hermione's eyes. She finished her mouthful of food and smiled a gentle, yet nervous smile. They had quickly decided that tonight, they were going to come out to Harry and Ron, and possibly the rest of the house afterwards. Dinner disappeared and was replaced with dessert, then once that had all faded away, people started moving off to their respective dormitories.

Hermione and Ginny trailed behind as they usually did of late, but instead of turning towards the nearest empty room, they headed up to Gryffindor tower and stood outside the portrait hole to try and figure out what they were going to tell Harry and Ron

"So, do you think I should just come out with it? Just you know, say it straight up?" asked Ginny

"What exactly were you planning on saying?" Hermione asked back. Ginny shrugged.

"I thought I'd just tell them the straight out truth. Harry, Ron, I'm in love with Hermione" she said. Hermione gave her a look, making Ginny realise what she'd accidentally divulged

"You... you love me?" Hermione said slowly, a blush creeping over her features. Ginny looked embarrassed too

"Sorry, I meant to say something else. The love word's coming in to play a bit too fast I think-" Ginny was cut off midsentence by Hermione putting a hand over her mouth. She moved close to Ginny

"I love you too" she whispered. Ginny pushed Hermione's hand aside and kissed her quickly, much to the Fat Lady's surprise and bewilderment. The portrait hole squeaked just then and opened as Neville seemed to be sneaking out. Hermione and Ginny gave him raised eyebrows. Neville saw them and slumped

"Caught. Yes, Luna" he said before turning back around and heading in to the common room again. Ginny and Hermione followed as the portrait closed behind them. Harry and Ron were sitting away from everyone else playing a game of wizard chess before bed. Ron's knight had just completely trashed Harry's pawn which explained the triumphant look on Ron's face as they approached. The look faded a little when Ron noticed his sister and Hermione making their way over. He nudged Harry and they began to pack up the game

"Harry, Ron, wait we've got to tell you something" said Hermione quickly, seeing them about to leave

"We're sorry for not telling you earlier, it was a little too, awkward for us" Ginny continued. Harry and Ron exchanged glances

"What's this all about? Come on, out with it" said Ron. Ginny looked toward Hermione who was looking right back at her before swallowing and taking a deep breath

"Hermione and I... Are in love" was all Ginny said. Ron and Harry resembled Japanese anime characters all of a sudden. Their faces were blank and if you blurred your eyes a little, it did sort of seem like they had shocked dots and gaping cartoon-like mouths. It was a full minute before either of them said anything. It was Harry to make the first comment

"...Congratulations?" he said feeling a little unsure of his choice of words. Ron continued to stare blankly

"Is it just us who know so far?" asked Ron finally when he picked his jaw off the floor. Hermione nodded with a small smile.

Ginny felt a little uneasy, but also a sense of relief inside her that she had finally confessed to someone about her love for Hermione. It had felt fun, and exciting to keep it a secret just between the two of them, but now she wanted to run to the top of the highest tower and shout about it at the top of her lungs.

"Are you planning on telling anyone else?" said Harry slowly. Ginny looked at Hermione. Ginny knew what she wanted to do, but was unsure of Hermione's feelings on what to do. She was pondering this just as Hermione said

"Yes! Everyone, anyone" Ginny grinned and threw her arms around Hermione

"How were you planning on doing this?" questioned Ron. Hermione paused for a moment before pulling out her wand and running to the nearest window. She leaned out and waved her wand around frantically before pulling herself back inside. Several people had seen Hermione run to the window and were already there gasping in admiration as the rest of the common room ran over.

Ginny peered outside and looked up at the sky. In large glittering blue writing were the words 'Hermione Granger loves Ginny Weasley' Ginny turned around and smirked at Hermione

"Real mature babe" she said before pulling out her own wand. Ginny leaned out the window and made some wand flicks of her own before coming back in. Around Hermione's letters was now a large glittering pink heart. Hermione giggled as Ginny pulled her close and kissed her in front of everyone. Ron turned a bright red and Harry laughed

--

The next morning Ginny awoke with a huge yawn. Thank goodness it was Saturday. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her toes and knew she had slept fairly late. She rolled over and came face to face with Hermione's smiling one. Ginny smiled sleepily

"Good morning" said Hermione who was already fulled dressed and appeared to have snuck in to her room whilst she had been sleeping

"What time is it?" Ginny asked stifling another yawn

"Nearly ten" replied Hermione. Ginny closed her eyes and frowned

"Does that mean I have to get up?" she said grumpily. Hermione giggled and stroked Ginny's slightly tangled bed hair

"Eventually, yes, breakfast's nearly finished but I brought you some toast" Hermione said presenting a napkin with several slices of still warm buttered toast. Ginny sat up slowly

"You are the perfect woman, you know that?" said Ginny helping herself to a slice

When Ginny was properly dressed and showered, Hermione accompanied her outside towards Hogsmeade. They had planned to spend a lovely romantic day together since they were no longer having to hide their relationship from the entirety of Hogwarts. They felt very much at ease with each other as they walked down the marble staircase towards the front doors as someone yelled out

"Lezzos!"

They both spun around simultaneously looking for the person who had yelled. It was not distinguishable to be male or female so they didn't have even the slightest idea who they were looking for. There was almost no one in the corridor behind them bar the Patil twins who were walking out giving them odd looks. Ginny turned towards them and they both smiled nervously then hurried onwards.

It seems that their wonderful day and happy announcement wasn't all sunshine and lollipops after all.


	6. Have A Beautiful Day

**A/N: Thankyou all once again for the excellent reviews, I am soooooo sorry about the time between updates, I swear, my teachers are trying to stop me from writing, I have so many assignments!! T.T Anyway guys, I love to hear from you, keep up the feedback, on with the story!!**

**Chapter Six: Have a beautiful day**

Upon reaching Hogsmeade, Ginny's mind was still in a fury after the comment back at school. The tone of voice used made her feel dirty somehow. Like what she felt for Hermione was something wrong and disgusting. They were standing at the top of the street near The Three Broomsticks with a number of other Hogwarts students who were waiting for friends to arrive. Ginny tried to shake herself of these thoughts as Hermione began talking to her

"So, where were you planning on going then?" Hermione asked, taking Ginny's hand in her own and beginning to lead them up the street "The Three Broomsticks?" she asked as they passed by it

"I was more thinking... Madam Puddifoot's?" said Ginny in a nervous tone. Madam Puddifoot's tea shop was pretty much _the _spot for all student couples to go on a romantic date. Not that there were a lot of other spots. There was always the Shrieking Shack if you were in to that sort of thing, like the Goth couples who sat by the spindly iron gates rubbing black lipstick against each other

"Really?" said Hermione with a shine in her eyes "I've never really been there, I heard Parvati talking about a date she had there once, it's supposed to be very romantic" Ginny smiled widely, glad that Hermione approved of the way she was whisking them off to be alone together

"It's a pretty cutesy sort of place, kinda cheesy too..." said Ginny shuffling her feet a little

"Anywhere I'm with you is the most wonderful place in the world" said Hermione before swooping down and kissing her cheek. Ginny blushed a little and they kept walking until they reached the tea shop. Ginny asked that the waitress seat them somewhere private where they wouldn't be too noticeable by others in the shop. To get there, they had to pass virtually every other table in the restaurant and be seated behind a smallish shrub in a pot.

Whilst walking to their table, every Hogwarts student in the room became aware of their presence. Several people got up and dragged their partners up, some throwing evil looks in Ginny and Hermione's direction. After they had sat down Hermione's face fell a little in front of Ginny. Ginny's heart sagged. She hadn't meant for Hermione to feel bad about dating Ginny in public. Her plans were all going wrong. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice

"What are we going to have?" she asked politely. Ginny looked over the small menu card in front of her. All of a sudden she didn't feel very hungry. She took one last look at the card before deciding on a simple pot of earl grey which Hermione opted to share. They sat drinking their tea in silence. It wasn't a romantic sort of silence, it was one that filled the air with a sort of sorrowful sigh. The sort of air that makes it difficult to breathe too loudly for fear of even doing that wrong.

The walk back to the castle was yet another silence filled one. They were just inside the doors of the entrance hall when Ginny stopped Hermione

"What is it?" asked Hermione, alarmed with the abrupt halt. Ginny gave a small smile

"Why should we care about what other people think, right? We still have our friends by our side, most of them are Slytherins anyway. Who gives a shit?" said Ginny trying to turn the mood around with a confident tone. Hermione stared blankly for a moment before her features softened and a smile crept over her face

"You're right" she said and leaned forward to gently touch Ginny's lips

"So shall we go see if there's anything to do in the common room?" said Ginny. Hermione shook her head sadly

"I'm sorry, I promised I'd go study with the Hufflepuffs, but you go on ahead; I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"A whole couple of hours?!" exclaimed Ginny "How will I live without you that long?" she giggled as Hermione wrapped her arms around her in a mock wrestle. Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek as she was released. Ginny walked backwards towards the marble staircase slowly as Hermione walked the other way

"Goodbye" said Hermione waving slowly. Ginny waved back and blew a kiss

"Have a good day"

"Have a lovely day"

"Have a beautiful day"

--

Ginny stepped into the Gryffindor common room to the usual squirts, snaps and crashes of the various wizarding games going on of a Saturday afternoon. She walked over to Harry and Ron who seemed to be furiously scrawling out their Potions notes for Monday. The two chairs they sat on were surrounded by several stacks of books and they had about 4 feet of parchment and were still going on copying from their books

"What's with the work?" said Ginny taking a seat on the floor next to Harry's armchair. Ron mumbled something indistinguishable. Ginny raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"Snape's on the warpath, like more than usual" Harry translated "We need, and I quote, perfectly precise explanations and detailed definitions of newts and their anatomical ideals for potion making"

"Good luck with that" Ginny said patting Harry's arm sympathetically

"Pass me that textbook won't you?" asked Ron. Ginny leaned over towards where he was pointing and came to face a pair of shoes. She followed them up the ankles, legs and bodice and found they belonged to a rather miffed Hermione. She threw the book into Ron's lap and stood up

"That was a fast couple of hours babe" Ginny said. Hermione gave a shrill cold voiced laugh

"Ha! Yes, I know, it's funny, I waited up there for a few minutes, I asked Madam Pince if she'd seen anyone and then I found the note on one of the tables" She roughly pulled a piece of folded parchment from her pocket and opened it before thrusting it towards Ginny

_Hermione, sorry we couldn't make it. We're also not able to go to any more study sessions in the future with you. Come and talk when you shake whatever charm someone's put on you, we don't want to make our names mud with the rest of the school._

Ginny frowned before screwing up the note and tossing it straight into the fire. She looked back at Hermione before pulling her into a hug

"Let's go upstairs, yeah?" Ginny said. Hermione nodded and linked hands with Ginny whilst she followed up to her room

They sat on Hermione's bed and Ginny pulled her close to rest on her shoulder. Ginny stroked Hermione's hair lovingly

"I thought they were my friends..." whispered Hermione. Ginny cuddled her closer and they lay down on the bed in each other arms for a little while

"So obviously not then, stuff 'em" Ginny shrugged. Hermione sighed deeply and settled into Ginny's arms properly. They lay for near an hour, the sounds from the common room disappeared as everyone went off to dinner. Hermione suddenly moved and leaned over to her bedside table

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny peering over Hermione's arm which was reaching for her wand. The wand flicked and made the door shut with a squelching sound, the lights in the room dimmed and a gentle floaty sounding music filled the air. Hermione put her wand back and rolled back to face Ginny who was smirking. Hermione snuggled close to Ginny

"What? I can't be romantic too?" she asked sarcastically. Ginny said nothing as she pushed Hermione back against the pillows and lay on top of her smiling

"So you're feeling better then" Ginny said before swooping down and spreading kisses all over her face, then down her neck until touching the edge of her shirt collar. Ginny gently put a hand on the clasp holding the top together and whispered in Hermione's ear "I'll only do what you want me to"

"I want you to do everything" Hermione whispered back. Slowly, Ginny slipped open the clasp and began to undo each button following, planting kisses all the way down the tops of Hermione's breasts, letting her lips skim the lace of the black bra she was wearing. Ginny continued kissing down Hermione's belly before reaching her pants and flicking her eyes upwards in a silent question. Hermione smiled and Ginny pushed the pants down over Hermione's hips, rolled them down her thighs and threw them to the floor leaving only a pair of matching black lace under wear on her smooth body.

The clothing that Ginny wore slowly disappeared in pieces until she too was dressed only in her dark purple under garments.

Hermione moved her foot behind Ginny's head and guided her back up to her chest. Ginny instantly slipped her hands behind Hermione's back and undid the clasp. She threw the bra to the ground and 

began to caress Hermione's breasts with her tongue before taking one of her nipples in her mouth and sucking until it became hard. Hermione gasped and moaned softly, she'd only ever had a muggle ex boyfriend do this before, but another woman, who knew all the best places to touch, made her clutch at the bed sheets in delight. Ginny kissed her way over to the other side then after sucking to a point which it seemed was enough, she dragged her tongue down Hermione's belly and kissed her perfect hip bones.

Ginny pulled her body back up and lay next to Hermione with one hand stroking her smooth lily white thigh. Hermione looked over at Ginny as Ginny's hand slipped on to her inner thigh and began stroking closer than ever. The look Ginny was giving Hermione was mischievous as Hermione peeled back Ginny's panties and removed her bra. They looked at each others naked bodies before Ginny slipped her fore finger gently beneath Hermione's lips. Hermione gasped and held her arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her on top of herself. Slowly, Ginny slid her finger in small circles over and over again, listening to the rhythmic gasps of her lover and feeling her legs writhing beneath her.

"Are you ready?" whispered Ginny almost silently with her finger tip just the tiniest way inside Hermione. Hermione said nothing and just nodded. Ginny pushed her finger inside Hermione's warm, wet opening and began to bend and stroke with her finger until Hermione began to moan for more. Obediently, Ginny pushed her middle finger in alongside the first bringing more sounds of ecstasy from Hermione. After a few more minutes, Ginny removed her hand and rolled down onto the bed next to Hermione, who was gasping and sweating just slightly. Smoothly Hermione slipped her hand around Ginny's waist and Ginny did the same to her. They looked at each other before both letting out a happy sigh and closing their eyes.


End file.
